


Day 20: Kidnapped

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Agent Dooley, Agent Haywood, Angst, Battle Buddies AU, Beating, Gang Violence, Gen, Hunters, Kidnapped, Light Bondage, Mission Gone Wrong, Pain, Rooster Corps, Ryan just wants to keep Jeremy safe, Small fluff, Vagabond, Whump, battle buddies, gagged, hinted Jeremwood, hostages, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: After a mission goes wrong for the Battle Buddies, Ryan wakes up in a strange room.





	Day 20: Kidnapped

Ryan groaned as he came to, opening his eyes and blinking several times, a headache pounding away at his skull. He went to reach up to his head but found his hands were bound tightly behind his back. As the world around him came into focus he saw that he was sat in a chair, feet crossed and bound to the legs, he tried to flex his jaw but a strip of duct tape covered his mouth, preventing much movement or sound. He felt slightly sick to his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what happened.

 

They’d been on a mission, he and Jeremy, when the room the were in suddenly started flooding with a sweet smelling gas cloud. Jeremy had tried busting out a window but had collapsed, coughing to the floor. Ryan had crawled over to him and reached a hand out for his Battle Buddy when he two blacked out. His eyes snapped opened and he looked around, desperate to spot his partner and see if he was okay. He sighed with relief when he saw that Jeremy was similarly secured to a chair a few feet in front of him and to his left. He shifted in his chair, hoping to scoot closer and possibly wake the lad who seemed to still be unconscious, and possibly free him. He growled in frustration when he felt that the chair was bolted to the ground. He grunted and tried to call Jeremy’s name despite the gag sealing his lips shut, the lad waking slowly. Ryan heaved a sigh of relief through his nose when Jeremy groaned and shook his head, looking around in a panic and spotting Ryan.

 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, asking if Ryan was okay. The gent nodded and tilted his head a bit, also raising his eyebrows with a look of concern. Jeremy tested his bindings and flexed his jaw against the tape gagging him and then looked back to Ryan, shrugging and offering a nod to show nothing was broken or damaged. The two special ops agents looked around, getting their bearings. The room they were in had a concrete floor and walls, and was dimly lit by a few fluorescent lights that would flicker every now and then. A heavy iron looking door was the only entrance and exit that they could see. There was a table near the two men but it looked empty, nothing useful on it; not that they were able to move towards it even if there was. Jeremy was grunting something which snapped Ryan out of his observations to look back to his partner. The smaller man was fighting against the ropes binding his wrists, Ryan finally seeing that they were nylon, not easily broken. Jeremy grumbled in frustration and Ryan offered him a sympathetic look, reaching up with his own fingers and feeling the nylon of his own ropes. He tried peeling the tape off his mouth by rubbing his face against his shoulder but the ends were far enough back that Ryan couldn’t quite get it. He sighed and looked at Jeremy, wondering what their captors wanted. He’d been in many hostage situations in his years as a Hunter at Rooster Corps, both as a hostage and negotiator for both sides. He’d survived multiple tortures and interrogations and knew he would be fine here.

 

He was more worried about Jeremy. The lad, though no longer the newest recruit, hadn’t been involved in shit like this, at least not to Ryan’s knowledge, and the two were inseparable so Ryan knew he hadn’t been involved with torture yet. If his mouth hadn’t been taped shut he’d be biting his lower lip as he nervously tried to think of a plan, Jeremy spotting his partner looking at him and tilted his head. Ryan looked to the door and then back at Jeremy, shaking his head slowly, looking back and then nodding at himself. Jeremy looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and he shook his head, muffled protests echoing off the walls. Ryan just shook his head and firmly repeated the motion, sending a stern look to Jeremy. The two men’s strange conversation was interrupted by the sound of a heavy lock sliding and the door opening. Both men looked up to see a tall man in a dark suit and two large bodyguards approaching them, one of the guards handing the man a clipboard which he examined as he approached.

 

“Agents Dooley and Haywood, the Battle Buddies. What a surprise, I wasn’t aware that Rooster Corps had their eye on my little business here, let alone cared enough to send their two best Hunter agents to...” he checked the clipboard. “...put an end to it.”

 

So, this was their target, Leonard Surge, leader of an underground trafficking and smuggling organization to that dealt in illegal drugs, weapons, some human trafficking, and other goods. Jeremy mumbled something and Ryan knew that the lad’s gag muffled his sarcastic snarky retort, and he did his best to smile and chuckle despite himself. Jeremy always had a comeback fresh and ready to fire at anyone at anytime. Ryan studied Surge, he was tall, had short black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sharp brown eyes, and a stance that said the man was used to wielding authority and power, getting things done his way.

 

“Now, the two of you may be wondering why I kidnapped you instead of killing you outright when I had the chance,” he said.

 

Ryan nodded and Jeremy shrugged sarcastically, grunting something that sounded vaguely like “the thought had crossed our minds fuckface”. Surge walked closer to Jeremy and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling wickedly at his captive, then looking over at Ryan who was glaring at him.

 

“I had thought about it honestly, but then I got to thinking. You two handsome boys must be very valuable to Rooster Corps, and I’m sure they’d pay a great deal to have the two of you safely returned to them,” he said, slowly starting to stroke Jeremy’s bald head, the lad pulling away, Ryan’s blood boiling as he felt rage building up in him. How dare this man touch his partner, his Battle Buddy, his Jeremy!

 

“And even if they don’t pay out the ass for the two of you, I’m sure I could find someone interested in acquiring one or two handsome men like yourselves,” Surge said a second later and bent down, looking directly into Jeremy’s eyes as he grabbed the lad’s face and examined him, turning his face, poking his chest and belly, squeezing his arms to feel the muscle there.

 

Ryan screamed into his gag and fought against his bindings, rage fueling him, ready to tear this man limb from limb. Jeremy struggled until Surge released him and walked over to Ryan, repeating the action, examining the gent closely, moving his head from side to side, feeling his hair, poking him in the chest and stomach and feeling how strong his arms were. Ryan could hear Jeremy reacting similarly to the way he had, screams of anger coming from the lad. Surge released Ryan and straightened up, snapping his fingers. The two guards stepped forward and handed him two bottles of water. With a warning glare, Surge reached down and ripped the tape off Ryan’s mouth, the gent hissing in pain from the adhesive ripping hair out of his scruffy face. Surge shoved the bottle of water forward between Ryan’s lips and tilted the bottle and his head back, Ryan forced to start gulping down the drink. Finally Surge pulled the bottle away, Ryan gasping for air and glanced at Jeremy before glaring up at his captor.

 

“You touch him and I swear there’ll be nothing left of you for the clean up crew to find!” Ryan snarled. Surge paused and looked back at Ryan with a smile before moving forward.

 

“Is it just me, or does the big bad Agent Haywood, Vagabond of the legendary Hunters, seem a little over protective of you?” he whispered in Jeremy’s ear as he stood behind the lad, one arm wrapped around his captive’s chest, elbow tucked under Jeremy’s chin and pressed tightly to the lad’s throat, forcing Jeremy’s head up as he stared at Ryan across from him.

 

“Keep your filthy hands off him fuckhead!” Ryan snarled and lunged forward, the chair holding firm.

 

Surge laughed and released his hold on Jeremy, walking around front of the lad and ripping the tape from his mouth, Jeremy’s small yelp of pain cutting deep into Ryan’s heart. He wanted to keep Jeremy safe, protect him, and he hated feeling so helpless. He watched as Surge gave Jeremy some water, eventually pulling away, the lad gasping for air.

 

“What do you want whorebag?” Jeremy spat.

 

“Ideally the two of you to disappear and my operations to continue as if nothing happened. Unfortunately the Corps won’t let that slide, the fact that they sent the two of you confirms this to me,” Surge said in a bored tone, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Let him go Surge. Release him and send him as a messenger back to the Corps to show you’re telling the truth,” Ryan said. Surge seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head and smiling.

 

“I don’t think so. Very heroic of you Agent Haywood, sacrificing yourself to save your friend...or is he a little more than that?” Ryan felt himself blush despite himself and he hoped that Jeremy couldn’t see him. “In any case the two of you are a package deal. Either the Corps follows the ransom demands, or their two best operatives go bye bye into someone else’s hands, as a pair or individually. I bet I could squeeze more money out of you two as a set!”

 

“I’m going to kill you Surge. You and your little operation here are going to burn to the ground!” Ryan spat.

 

Surge chuckled and looked to the gent before turning and quickly slamming a fist into Jeremy’s gut, the lad crying out and gasping in pain, curling in on himself as best he could. Ryan let out an angry cry and struggled.

 

“Fucker! You’re dead you hear me?! I will skin you alive! I’m going to castrate you and shove your balls so far up your ass you’ll be choking on them!” Ryan yelled. He was satisfied to see Surge’s face pale a little before the man put on a mask to hide his emotions.

 

“We’ll see Haywood,” Surge said as he walked forward and placed a hand on the side of Ryan’s face.

 

Ryan glared at him and then quick as lightning opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the man’s hand, biting hard and shaking his head, tearing skin away and tasting blood. Surge screamed in pain and slammed a fist into Ryan’s face, knocking him free as Surge stumbled away clutching his hand. Ryan felt a small amount of satisfaction as he spat out a chunk of the man’s bloody skin from his mouth. Surge walked over and slammed a fist into Jeremy’s stomach, the lad crying out in pain once again.

 

“No! Leave him alone!” Ryan screamed. Again and again Surge punched Jeremy, in the face, in the chest and in the gut, each blow cutting Ryan to his core and breaking his heart. Ryan screamed protests and begged for him to stop until Surge finally relented and turned to him, panting and smiling.

 

“The more trouble you cause means more pain for him Haywood. Remember that. Gag them and make sure they’re fed and given water every few hours. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to our guests,” he snarled before leaving the room, the guards walking forward and plastering strips of tape over Ryan and Jeremy’s mouths before leaving the room themselves.

 

In the silence that followed Ryan grunted and called to Jeremy who sat slumped in his chair, panting from the beating. Ryan’s worried expression and tear filled eyes were the first thing he saw when he looked up, and his face softened. He made a soft noise to show Ryan that he was okay and that he didn’t blame him, Ryan still looking sorry and worried. It was his fault Jeremy was in this mess, his fault that he’d been beaten for no reason simply because he was there. He hated seeing the lad in pain. The two Battle Buddies sat there alone, wondering what their fate would be, and knowing that they’d each die before being separated from the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was basically the same as yesterday’s, and I’m not sure why they didn’t space out categories that were similar. Oh well.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and highly welcomed!


End file.
